The Birth of a Hero
by SIEGFRIEDSCHTAUFFEN
Summary: Thomas Hewitt's new life instead of being a killer he protects his family and friends from many other killers that you should all know, a new beginning for Leatherface.  Rated M for frightening sequences gore and language.
1. A legend begins

The Birth of a Hero

Thomas Hewitt a boy that was abondaned as a baby he was taken into the Hewitt house by Luda Mae Hewitt and he was treated harshly as a child and his face had a deformity that ate away most of his nose but he had a kind heart and had no hate for anyone not even his cannibal uncle Hoyt, and this is where our story begins...

1959...

Thomas Hewitt was sitting down at his bench taking off his mask to eat some delivery pizza since he didn't like to be a cannibal like his uncle Hoyt his aunt Luda Mae and his grandfather agreed and they usually ate pizza instead except for his grandfather who was too old to eat like that and drank liquids instead like milk and orange juice.

THOMAS!!! What are you doing out here I told you to come inside 3 hours ago God Dammit! said Hoyt.

Hoyt! You be kind to that boy he ain't done nothin wrong he was just sitting down to eat! said Luda Mae.

Thomas liked his aunt because she was the kindest person always singing him to sleep and bein nice to him she was like an angel.

Umm.. Uncle Hoyt I have to go to school. said Thomas he didn't talk much but he looked at the clock and knew he had to go he was just starting his final year in high school so he said goodbye to his uncle and his aunt and put his mask on and went to school.

He didn't like school or hate it he went because his aunt asked him to and he could'nt turn her down on that and he told her he would get a good education, the problem was he was made fun of at school because of his mask and his family and many other things but he usually brushed them off knowing they were just misunderstood by their own family were treated harshly by others as well this led to him having to friends one was named Ashley who secretly liked him and John who saved from a mob once in elementary school and they had been friends ever since.

Hey Thomas over here! said Ashley.

Hey Tommy how are you buddy? said John.

Tired. said Thomas.

Hey are you learning how to talk more or is it just me? said John joking around.

Hey it's the freak get him. said Max he was the worst person in school and always formed mobs against Thomas.

Oh boy!! Thomas Ashley let's go!! shouted John.

STOP!!!!! shouted the principal. You leave Thomas and his friends alone or you are expelled!

Damn it you win this round Hewitt! shouted Max as he and his friends walked away.

After they were gone Thomas smiled and said.

This is gonna be one good year.

This is gonna be rough. said Ashley.

8 hours later...

Now have a nice day everyone and Thomas the principal would like to see you in his office. said Mr. Schoen.

in the principal's office...

Thomas I have seen how those other kids treat and if you need anything you have to let me know I am only here to help so if you ever need my help just ask okay? said the principal.

Thomas nodded and walked off to his house and when he got there he forgot to tell his aunt something before he left... it was his birthday but he knew she would never want to give him anything for his birthday then his whole family even shouted.

HAPPY BIRHTDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thomas was in tears he felt so happy at this moment and he could'nt hide it and gave his aunt a hug when his uncle gave him a present and when he opened it he saw it was a shiny carefully cared for chainsaw and a sledgehammer and Hoyt said.

Now you can help around the house.

Thank you Uncle Hoyt! said Thomas and he gave his uncle a hug.

This is the best day of my life.

at Crystall Lake...

Hi mom I'm home. said Jack a kid who live at crystal lake.

Mom? said Jack getting worried.

Then there was a thud and Jack saw a head rolling towards him and saw it was his mother's head and screamed then he saw a man standing there with a machete in his hand and a hockey mask and he walked towards the kid and then he stabbed him and chopped his head off and found a baby laying in the cradle and he took it and threw it in the river where it drowned and saw a sign that said 'You are now entering Texas' and was walking into Texas and had the child's head in his hand.


	2. Leatherface

Leatherface

Thomas was busy working outside with his new chainsaw cutting trees down for firewood and occasionally chasing of robbers by scaring them with the chainsaw Thomas did'nt have it in his heart to kill anyone so he let them run away then one day a girl from Crystal Lake came and told Hoyt about the Crystal Lake massacres and told them to be on the lookout for a killer in a hockey mask with a machete and Hoyt was thinking this girl was lying because he never heard of any killings at Crystal Lake hell he was there two days ago getting some pizza for Thomas and Luda Mae and then the girl fainted and Hoyt shouted.

Thomas! Get over here quick and grab some wet towels hurry!

Thomas came with the towel and they laid her in Luda Mae's room and helped her recover for the past 2 days then she told them he would be coming and a lot of other killers would come to then she looked at Thomas and said.

You can stop them you have a chainsaw!

He would'nt hurt a fly don't you ever tell him to do something like that! said Luda Mae but then Thomas spoke up and said.

I will kill each one of them no matter how many there are!

I'll come with you! said the girl.

Okay you can use a hook I have in the basement as a weapon, by the way I have one question. said Hoyt.

What is it? asked the girl.

What is your name?

It's Erin.

C'mon let's go! said Thomas downstairs getting his chainsaw and sledgehammer ready.

Coming! said Erin.

As they were getting ready to go after they packed Luda Mae came and gave Thomas a hug and told him not to be afraid and she told him to protect Erin no matter what happened, and then Hoyt said.

Thomas I know you probably think I am a horrible uncle after all these years of treating you harshly but I guess I was just trying to make you stronger I just wanted you to know that okay?

Don't worry uncle I know I won't lose to those freaks I'll come home all right don't worry. said Thomas.

You'de better not or I'll hunt you down and kill you again. said Hoyt.

After Thomas said his goodbyes he asked what the killers looke like and Erin told him that there was one with a hockey mask and machete, one with a claw glove, one that wore a trenchcoat and a cowboy hat, one with a mask that looked like it had a ghost face, and another that had a large kitchen knife and a small mask on his face and then Erin asked.

Speaking of wich why do you have a mask on so the mosquitos don't bite?

No it's because I have a face deformity that deteriorated my nose and I wear this so no one thinks I am a freak. said Thomas.

Hey that gives me an idea for a nickname for you! said Erin.

What's that? asked Thomas.

Leatherface! shouted Erin happily.

No way that sounds wierd. said Thomas.

But you have leather on your face. said Erin.

That's not the point I just wanted to be normal like everyone else but instead I am born a freak. said Thomas with tears in his eyes.

I don't think your a freak I think you look like a normal person. said Erin trying to cheer him up.

I got it show me your face! said Erin.

Okay but please don't run away. said Thomas taking off his mask.

Hey you look pretty good there's nothing wrong with a little deformity I mean it's not what's outside that counts but what's inside your heart. said Erin.

Really there's nothing wrong with me? said Thomas.

Why would there be? asked Erin.

I was treated horribly as a child because of my face so I made this mask to hide it form civilzation forever. said Thomas.

Well don't worry I don't hate you. said Erin.

Thanks. said Thomas.

At Thomas' high school...

Ah more lamb for the slaughter. said the killer as he killed another student He saw two students running and tried to get them but he only caught one the other one was still running and the boy he captured shouted to his friend.

Ashley run!!!!! Go to Thomas' house hurry!!!!!!! Those were his last words before the killer stabbed him in the head with his machete and the other kid cried.

John!!!!!!!!!!!! NOO!!!!!!!!! said Ashley crying as she was running to Thomas' house like John said and she wished he did'nt die but it was already too late and she kept on running and made it to Thomas' house before dark and shouted.

WHERE"S THOMAS!!!!!! PLEASE I NEED TO SEE HIM!!!!!!!!!!! And Hoyt said.

He ain't here he went to look for some killers that caused a massacre at Crystal Lake. And he asked.

What do you need to see him for?

The high school where he goes to with me was attacked by a man in a hockey mask and a machete. said Ashley.

Oh shit Luda!!!! shouted Hoyt.

We gotta find Thomas he went south so let's go! shouted Luda Mae.

Okay let's go! said Hoyt and they got their stuff ready and left their house and went in the same direction that Thomas and Erin went leaving behind some traps in case the killer came too their house and Grandpa could'nt go so he stayed at the house with a shotgun in his hand and waited for the killer to come so he could buy the others some time to get a good distance from the killer.

Be carefule Granpa Hewitt. said Ashley and he just nodded and told her to go because he saw a figure and thought it might be the killer so he wanted everyone out quickly.

The door opened and the killer stepped in and looked around for someone to kill then he was shot in the head with a shotgun and saw an old man reloading it and before he could reload the gun he sliced his right arm off and cut of both of his legs and watched the blood and listened to the old man screaming it sounded heavenly then the old man asked who he was and the killer said.

I am Jason. And then he took his head and slit his throat cutting his head off watching as the body fell to the floor in a pool of blood and he screamed.

MORE I WANT MORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
